


candy bar

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Romantic Fluff, You're not yourself without a snickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Sayaka wants a candy bar .. really bad
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Fujisaki February [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	candy bar

**Author's Note:**

> I got really hungry and now I really want a snickers. 
> 
> So I'm projecting on Sayaka (I was supposed to be born on her dang birthday but nope I was born earlyyy)
> 
> Content Warnings: None (Let me know if I missed anything) 
> 
> Enjoy

Sayaka Maizono was not herself without a snic- candy bar. 

Her countless sponsorships with the candy bar brand let the whole world know as such. 

But what they didn't know was that the idol really wasn't herself without those darned candy bars. 

Luckily her programmer boyfriend knew that about her.

She sent him a text saying that she didn’t feel like herself.

Hopefully he was able to figure out what she meant.

It would be slightly depressing if he gave her the usual ‘You and the idol Sayaka are both amazing people, but you need to remember that you aren’t her' talk

Not that she didn’t appreciate the talk, it always helped her feel better, but she really wanted the damn candy.

Around thirty minutes later, Chihiro rang the doorbell.

“Hey Sayaka, I bought you the candy bars. I didn’t know which ones you wanted so I bought two of each!!”

Sayaka’s face instantly became covered by a small pink blush. She truly had the best boyfriend in the entire world. No amount of money could buy this.

“You’re the best Chi-Chan!!”

Now Sayaka watched in amusement as his face became bright red.

“T-thanks”

“Since you’re so sweet, we can share the candy”

The two spent the rest of the day sharing the various sweets together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you lovely people enjoy because my dumbass spent 15 minutes trying to reformat this shit
> 
> THAT SOUNDED SO AGGRESSIVE I'M SORRY - 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are highly appreciated <3
> 
> What's your favorite date? Like on the calendar - Example: 3/14


End file.
